<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Graduation Day Ever by LancePuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926626">Best Graduation Day Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns'>LancePuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Graduation, High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK, Kari, Davis, and Ken are finally graduating high school. TK decides it's the perfect opportunity to ask Kari out.</p><p>Fluffcember Day 4: First Kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Graduation Day Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was not meant to be this long haha WHOOPS</p><p>These two are just too cute!</p><p>Also, shoutouts to Nightsdawn from the Sylvgrid discord for helping me figure out how Japanese High School Graduations work! I could not have written this piece without their help. You can check them out here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsdawn/pseuds/Nightsdawn</p><p>If you want to see the full prompt list, check here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Graduation day had gone well so far for TK. He, along with Davis, Ken, and Kari, were finally graduating high school and he couldn’t imagine anything going better than it had so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them (along with the rest of the Digidestined) had met the weekend before to celebrate, and celebrate they did. Both older brothers went a little hard on the booze (Joe made sure they wouldn’t die of alcohol poisoning or something), but the rest of the group had plenty of fun playing games and generally hanging out as a group. It wasn’t often all of them got to meet up, especially with some of their careers and studies, as well as a certain someone’s living situation (Mimi insisted that she could visit whenever she wanted), so this occasion was special not only because four of them were about to graduate high school, but because everyone was present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceremony was as long as it was emotional, which is to say very. At least it felt shorter compared to Matt’s a few years ago. Maybe it was because he had connections to the students speaking and the teachers beginning to tear up and the school song they sang. Something sentimental like that. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t teared up a little himself. Davis sobbed, full-on ugly crying into Ken’s shoulder (he denied it ever happening afterward), while Ken and Kari had a smile on their faces the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, their entire class was on their way to the karaoke bar they had planned to meet at for their class graduation party. The class was traveling separately, due to using all their class money on reserving the play, but the place was within walking distance of the school. Thus, the four graduates decided to walk to the karaoke bar together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they got to the karaoke bar, the group decided to get a room to hang out in and relax together in. They had friends outside of the digidestined, but they wanted to hang out together for at least a few rounds of karaoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was here that TK had planned to ask Kari to date him. He liked her, and he was told she felt similarly. He wanted to believe that, but there was always that speck of doubt in the back of his mind. But he had hope, and for his entire life, that’d done wonders for him, so he decided to rely on it to calm his nerves. He just had to wait to be alone with Kari and he’d make his move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, Ken got a call from Yolei and excused himself from the room. Not long after, Davis decided he was hungry and ran out to get something to eat. TK knew this was his opportunity, and he had to take it before either of them got back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kari, I’ve been thinking about something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kari looked at him with the same stoic curiosity she usually wore. “What about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK took a silent deep breath and just let it out, “We’ve known each other most our lives, and we’ve been through a lot together, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date sometime? I get it if you don’t! I just wanted to try to be more than friends, you know?” TK finished, looking up at Kari. She had the same stoic look as before, but he could’ve sworn her eyes had sparkled just a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of consideration, Kari smiled and nodded. “Sure. You can figure out where we go. If it's with you, we’ll have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK got so excited he side-hugged Kari where they sat. “Really? That’s great! I could just kiss you right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next moment was all a blur. Suddenly, his lips were being touched by another pair of lips, and his brain went blank. He opened his eyes and saw Kari leaning back as she finished giving him a quick kiss. He felt his cheeks start to grow warm, and he pondered asking for another one-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK looked over at the door to see Davis entering the room, the door wide open behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. He didn’t think about this part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he got a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>